dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Magi Origin
} |name = Magi Origin |image = Mage2.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Circle Tower |start = New game with Mage class |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Gifted with a power considered dangerous by most, you have spent most of your life secluded in the remote tower of the Circle of Magi to be trained and watched closely by the dreaded templars. Now your final test is upon you -- succeed and prove your strength or be slain. Note that unlike other origins, this one is based solely on the class. You can play as either a Human or Elven mage; the plot is the same for humans and elves, with a few minor conversational differences. You cannot play as a Dwarven Mage since Dwarves cannot use magic. Introduction Plot On starting a new game with a character of the Mage class regardless of race, you will find yourself in the Harrowing Chamber, receiving warnings and advice from Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. Cullen, a young templar, can be spotted in the background. You are about to undergo your Harrowing, the final test of your apprenticeship. You will use lyrium to enter the Fade and face a demon. You must overcome the demon, or else turn into an abomination and be slain by the templars. Walkthrough The Harrowing The Harrowing}} Your apprenticeship is over. You are sent into the Fade to defeat a demon, to prevail...or die. A Mage of the Circle Waking up after the Harrowing, your friend Jowan tells you that First Enchanter Irving requires your presence. In Irving's office, you are formally welcomed into the Circle and introduced to Duncan, one of the fabled Grey Wardens. Bound in Blood and Magic Jowan waylays you after you leave Duncan, and asks for your help. He introduces you to his love, Lily, who has made a very disturbing discovery. They want your help to break into the Tower basement and destroy Jowan's phylactery so he can escape from the Tower unpursued. Infested Storerooms Senior Enchanter Leorah has been in a bad mood all day. Perhaps you can help her out and get a favour in return? (this quest is entirely optional if you can find another Senior Enchanter to help you complete Bound in Blood and Magic.) Result Jowan and Lily are confronted as they return to the Apprentice Quarters level, and Jowan escapes using forbidden blood magic. Duncan recruits The Mage for the Grey Wardens, possibly sparing them punishment depending on their actions up to this point, and leaves with them for Ostagar. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Harrowed achievement will be awarded. Initial statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Magi Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills   Spells Equipment Items Plot Items: The Fade: Circle Tower: Storerooms: Basement: Characters * Cullen: A young templar who attends the Warden mage's Harrowing and who appears later in the campaign in the halls of the Tower. He has romantic feelings for a female mage warden, whether elven or human. He also appears in the Broken Circle questline. * Duncan: The Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. * Eadric: An elven mage apprentice doing research into his heritage. * Eleni Zinovia: A petrified woman/statue stored in the tower basement. * First Enchanter Irving: The First Enchanter of the Circle Tower in Ferelden. * Jowan (temporary companion): An apprentice mage and best friend of the character. * Keili: A troubled and deeply religious mage apprentice. * Knight-Commander Greagoir: Leader of the Templar Order in Kinloch Hold. * Lily (temporary companion): A Chantry initiate who is involved with Jowan. * Mouse (temporary companion): A being encountered in the Fade who claims to be a failed apprentice. * Niall: An Isolationist mage seen conversing with Senior Enchanter Torrin. * Owain: The Tranquil manager of the stockroom. He appears in the origin story and in the later Broken Circle questline. * Senior Enchanter Leorah: A mage in charge of the laboratory and the Storage Caves. * Senior Enchanter Sweeney: An elderly, possibly senile, mage with tales to tell of the Circle Tower. * Senior Enchanter Torrin: An older mage who will discuss the Fraternities of magi with Niall and the Warden. * Spirit of Valor: A benevolent Fade spirit that will offer the Warden a staff for use during the Harrowing. * Bran: a templar who guards the main doors of the Tower. Notes * If the Magi is human, his or her mother is Revka Amell, a member of the once-noble Amell family of Kirkwall, and thus a cousin of Hawke. ** Dialogue in Dragon Age II implies that the Human Magi has siblings, as Leandra says that he or she is only "one of her cousin Revka's children". If these siblings were also mages, they would likely have been sent to other circles in Thedas, since the Chantry avoids keeping relatives in the same Circles. World of Thedas Vol. 2 confirms that Amell is one of five siblings, all of whom are mages. As their family is originally from Kirkwall, Amell's siblings are most likely in the Circles in the Free Marches. * If the Magi is elven, their background is more ambiguous. Through dialogue with Eadric, Surana can clarify their history prior to joining the Circle of Magi. Outside of this there is nothing known about the Surana family. ** Potential answers include the Elven Magi having come from the Denerim Alienage, Lothering, or the Elven Magi can say that they do not remember where they come from, Eadric states that the templars must have taken them at a very early age. * If the Warden is human, there is no indication that Surana is present in the circle, while if the Warden is elven, there is no indication that Amell is present in the Circle. This is at odds with the other origins, where it is implied that all potential Wardens existed and experienced the same events sans Duncan's intervention. Trivia *In Dragon Age II, when Hawke speaks to Knight-Captain Cullen, Cullen will remark on Hawke's new role as scion of the Amell family, and will remark on his relationship with the Warden (if the Human Warden was female he will comment on the crush he once had on this "remarkable woman"). * The Magi Origin was written by Sheryl Chee. Bugs Note: * During the Harrowing, if you have acquired your staff and you talk to Bear Mouse, he will prematurely shout, out of context, "And there is a spirit of rage". Then, when you actually get near the spirit of rage, he'll initiate a casual conversation, again quite out of context. * When speaking to Niall in the Senior Mage Quarters, the camera oddly focuses on a silent Torrin while Niall is speaking. Also, if you do not ask Niall about apostates the first time the option appears, you will never get the opportunity again. * If you talk to the seated elf Eadric in the Senior Mage Quarters, after the conversation he will no longer be in the chair and will instead be sitting on empty air. * It is possible that the "Signed Rod of Fire Request Form" will not be removed from your plot items when you give it to Owain. This can be avoided by saving and then loading your game after obtaining the signed form but before giving it to Owain. * Enchanter Sweeney will act as if he signed your Rod of Fire Request Form even if someone else did so. * When Greagoir and Irving confront the player, Jowan and Lily, as they leave the basement, if the player worked undercover for Irving, Irving tells Greagoir that the player was following his orders. If the player is female, Jowan realizes you betrayed him and curses you, but will then forget that you betrayed him in all future conversations. If the player is male, that entire bit of dialogue is simply skipped. * During the final cutscene, after Jowan escapes, the templars will take Lily away to Aeonar. You will see Lily walk away, but in a birds eye view of the conversation between Irving, Greagoir and the Warden, you will see Lily standing in the corner. Gallery Mage2.jpg|Mage concept art NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness the Magi's Harrowing Object-LyriumPodium.png|Mages can use lyrium to enter the Fade, the realm of dreams and spirits NPC-MouseMouse.png|Meeting what appears to be a talking mouse NPC-Mouse.png|Mouse claims to be another mage apprentice, killed by the templars for taking too long to complete his Harrowing Creature-SpiritOfValor.png|A Spirit of Valor can aid The Magi by giving them Valor's Staff Creature SlothBereskarn.jpg|Meeting a spirit called Sloth in the Fade Creature-RageDemon.png|A Rage Demon found in the Fade Quest_AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Meeting Duncan, a Grey Warden, along with Greagoir and Irving Creature-Sentinel.jpg|A Sentinel, is a guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelRobed.jpg|A Robed Sentinel, is a magic-wielding guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelGuardian.jpg|Sentinel Guardian, is a lieutenant level guardian of the Tower's repository See also * Circle of Magi * Templars * Chantry * Origins * References Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests